Hunter swan
by RosemarySalvatoreWhitlock95
Summary: Bella Is a hunter just like her father use to be. Charlie sent her to Bobby singer to be trained knowing she was strong enough to last in his world. She hasn't told the cullens about what she is she hasn't a clue what they would do if they found out. Then she sees the winchesters again. what will the cullens do. much better then sounds.
1. prologue

Prologue

Walking into the forbidden area of Seattle. I began to get a bad feeling as the thing I was hunting began to hunt me. Lucky me I had a weapon for it. The Vampire jumped out in front of me and grabbed me around the throat not knowing what I held behind my back.

"Well what do we have here. Little hunter Swan walking around without the weapon if mass destruction." I smirked at him through my blue green eyes.

"I didn't come unprepared Riley trust me. I'm smarter then that." I then whipped out my sword and cut off his head.

"Douche." I pulled out a match and lit him aflame.

"Never mess with a Swan." I heard laughter behind me to find the two men I haven't seen since momma's friend Mary died.

"Why isn't it the lovely Winchester boys."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I smiled brightly at Sam and fist bumped Dean.

"How are my favorite boys doing?" I asked as we began to walk over to my red 1966 Ford Mustang fastback.

I popped the trunk and stashed my sword in the hidden arsenal in the trunk and shut it.

"We've been good what about you Hells Bells get in any trouble lately?" I sighed and leaned against the hood of my car.

"Hugely I got my self into some bullshit. Got a vampire after me with an army of cold ones so I have to fight with a family I know to survive, plus a few skin walkers. Wanna have a little fun." They both smiled.

"Were in." They said at the same time and I smiled.

"Good meet me at Charlie's and we will go." They both nodded and I took my sword back out of the trunk and we resumed hunting down a few more vampires before heading back to Forks.

I pulled into Charlie's driveway with Dean's Impala behind me. I walked into the house dragging Dan and Sam by their sleeves.

"Dad! The Winchesters are here!" I yelled up the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few beers and the first aid kit. Then went to the living room where the men were and began patching everyone up except Charlie since he stopped hunting when my mother left.

"So now that is done who's up for bugging some cold ones." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"When are you gonna drop that Edward kid. He ain't good for you Iza." Charlie spoke up. I rolled my eyes at him and smirked.

"When I'm done with him." He rolled his eyes and I could see Dean smirking.

"Hey Hells Bells why don't you go change into something more...you." I sent Dean a mischievous look and ran upstairs and into my room.

I walked into the back of my closet moving the 'Bella' cloths out of the way and popped open a little piece of the wall out and took the key off my necklace. I stuff the key into the key hole and the wall opened showing my weapons room plus all my 'Izzy' cloths.

I walked to the back of the room and pulled out the first thing I saw. I put on my camo short shorts, AC/DC tank top, and my black combat boots. I walked over to my jewelry box and pulled out my pentagram necklace and put it on plus my charm bracelet that Castiel gave me. I then put my blade in my left boot and walked down stairs. My blade is very special, it is my favorite actually.

There is a button on the bottom of the handle that turns it to a sword. It can kill anything just like my sword in the trunk of the Mustang. I grabbed my phone and keys from the bowl by the front door then walked into the livingroom putting my hair in a high pony tail.

"Ya'll coming or what?" I questioned the brothers smirking at Dean as his mouth dropped.

"Yup." Him and Sam spoke at the same time.

"Man that gets creepier every time." I muttered as we walked out the car to the old Mustang I traded the truck in for.

We all got in and I began the drive to the Cullen's blasting AC/DC the whole way. Once I pulled up Edward was out the door and opening my door for me.

"Isabella what are you wearing." I got out of the car and walked past him.

"Whatever I wanna and I brought a few friends before you freak relax their hunters." I smirked at his face and we walked into the house.

When I walked into the hall way I found Jasper with his back turned to me and smirked. He is the one who taught me a few of my awesome fighting moves. Hell him, Rose, and Emmett are the only ones who know who I really am. I sneaked up on Jasper then jumped onto his back.

"Jazzy my dear brother how are you today?" He chuckled when he figured out it was me.

"I'm exceptionally awesome hells Bells how are you?" I laughed at him and my response had emmett practically on the floor laughing.

"Exceptionally sexy." He laughed along with Emmett and Rose sent a smirk my way and I winked at her and she laughed at me. I hopped off Jasper's back and walked over to Dean and Sam smirking.

"Winchesters these are the Cullen's. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. Cullen's these are the Winchesters. Dean and Sam. Don't worry their hunters. Well actually we are hunters." They all gasped in shock as I smirked at them all.

"Oh and by the way Edward we are over." His eyes almost popped out of his head when he heard that. I then turned to Jasper.

"Alice and Edward have been having an affair I have proof." I then pulled out a USB drive. I looked to Rose and she nodded.

"I walked over to her laptop and turned it on. I put the password in then plugged in the USB.

"You see I had Rose put cameras in Edward's room while everyone was out hunting. I suspected this was going on when I walked into the house not even two weeks ago and heard moaning and growling coming from his room." I then pulled up the video and turned the computer for everyone to see then pressed play.

"Watch this." Then it showed Alice and Edward going at it in his room on the bed I have slept on so many times.

I shuttered at the thought of sleeping in that bed after they did that. Once the video was over Jasper had Edward by the throat against the wall growling angrily. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Major." He turned to look at me with eyes as black as coal.

"Que se vaya él conseguirá lo que viene con él pronto." (let him go he will get whats coming to him soon)

He nodded and reluctantly let him drop to the floor. Then I turned to Alice in a rage.

"And you." I growled out my own eyes turning black. Being part demon does that to a girl.

"How dare you harm Jasper like you have done now. He has been nothing but kind to you. He treated you like a fucking princess and you go off and do this to him." I growl out walking towards her.

"Hells!" My eyes flashed to Dean then turned back to their normal brown. His eyes then widened he must have seen some kind of change in me just as I felt it.

"Your eyes and hair they." I nodded.

"Changed back to normal right. Bright blue eyes and black hair with highlights of blue. I figured I felt the change." He nodded still shocked.

I then turned back to Alice and sighed pinching my nose and plopping down on the couch.

"Well as Dean says, 'life's a bitch then you die.' Which by the way Dean is so true." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Idiotas duendecillo cortos son un dolor en el culo." (short pixie people are a pain in the ass) I heard the Major snort and gave him raised eyebrow.

"That's an understatement." I chuckled a bit and looked to Dean who smirked at me.

"So Major got any idea where Castiel is? Last time I saw him he was talking with you." I asked just as a thought popped into my head about him. _I wonder where he is._ I thought to my self. Jasper shrugged then looked towards the back door and rolled his eyes.

"Did you check the back door." I rolled my eyes and looked over there to see the one man I have had a huge crush on since I first saw him.

"Cas!" I then practically tackled him in a hug almost in tears.

"I thought you dead." I said to him quietly. His arms wrapped around me tightly.

"I was but god brought me back." I felt the tears fall as I remembered the last time I saw him. his mangled body bones broken and cuts all over him. The leviathans killed him.

"Remind me thank him if I ever meet him." I said in between sobs. His arms tightened around me as happiness and shock ran through me.

"He already knows." I giggled a bit at him. I pulled away a bit smiling at him.

"Of course you would know that." He rolled his eyes at me and smiled a small smile at me.

"I'm an angel duh." I laughed and then kissed his cheek. Pulling away I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Cullen's. Smiling brightly at them I introduced them.

"Cullen's this is Castiel a VERY close friend of mine. Castiel I am sure you know the Cullen's and Major Whitlock over there." I said pointing behind me. Jasper chuckled at me and through his arm over my shoulder.

"Now now Hells you otta know by now that he knows everyone plus Alice is a prophet so yeah he knows the Cullen's." I sigh and put Jasper's arm at his side as Cas glared at him for touching me.

That's the funny thing he hates it when other males touch me. I always found it hilarious when he would glare at dean for hugging me.

"I wouldn't touch me if I were you. Cas here doesn't like it when other men touch me." Jasper raised his eyebrows with amusement in his eyes.

"I know he almost kicked my ass that one time remember." I rolled my eyes.

"Yup I'm pretty sure I remember that you threw me over your shoulder and then slapped my ass, which pissed Cas off. Which made him put me on Dean's bed and slamming you through a wall. Which was awesome by the way." Castiel had this proud look in his eye as I looked at him. I laughed at him and pulled him closer.

"So we are leaving to take care of the rest of the newborns. Then we are leaving this state for good. So, see ya hopefully never Edward, and Alice. Cause trust me if I ever see you again it wont be pretty." Then Jasper, Dean, Sam, me, and Castiel walked out the door and drove back to Charlie's to get ready to attack Victoria's army.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We pulled up in Seattle an hour later after preparing our attack. The wolves met us there and we began our search for her lair. I was walking down an alleyway sword in hand ready with Jake at my side. When I was slammed into the wall. I heard growling going on and decided to turn my vision up. I saw it was a man about 20 years old with red eyes and short black hair.

"Jackson what the hell happened to you?" I gasped out to one of my very old friends.

"I was turned." Then he lunged for my throat only to be flung off by another vampire.

"What the fuck Jake!" I yelled only to find him passed out on the ground.

"Shit." I ran to him and shook him a bit.

"Jake wake up, Megan Fox wants to see you." That got him up.

"Where?" He sat up looking around and the vampire who saved me started laughing. I smirked.

"You must be Peter, Jasper's brother. It's lovely to meet you though I do wish it was on better circumstances." I looked behind me at him and he was smiling at me.

"Yup." I rolled my eyes at him and helped Jake up. I jumped about twenty feet in the air when Castiel popped up in front of me and groaned.

"You need to stop doing that." He chuckled.

"Dean and I found their camp if you three will follow me." I rolled my eyes while following him.

"Always so formal. Peter, Castiel, Castiel, Peter." Peter chuckled and nodded to me.

"I know him. He's a good friend of mine." I smirked.

"Very hot friend you have." He laughed at me and I swear I could feel Castiel's ego grow from here.

"Who knew angels had an ego." Jake whispered in which I laughed at him and Cas glared at him.

"Oh he was kidding don't get to grumpy it causes wrinkles even for angels." His lips twitched and I smirked.

"Its right over there." He spoke up pointing to a huge home in the deserted area of Seattle. I groaned.

"The old farmers house. Man, Marnie Jacob's ghost is there." They gave me an odd look and I sighed.

"I was gonna hunt her before this started but this seemed bigger so I gave it to a different hunter who turned up dead after trying to hunt her. I figured the ghost killed him." They nodded then we put our plan to action.

I was to make a distraction along with Castiel and Jake while Jasper, Dean, Peter, Charlotte, and Sam destroyed the vampires. I grabbed the necklaces I had a witch friend of mine make and put one on. It make me look and feel just like a cold one though I wont have to go for blood and I am just as indestructible. I gave one to Dean and Sam as well then we were all good.

The other wolves would surround the camp and wait for my signal. I sighed and looked to Castiel who nodded and we walked out of the forest and straight into their camp. I smirked as the power of the vampire that was killed to make this necklace came to work. She was a succubus type vampire and it worked well for me. They all stared at me as I walked and that was when I gave the signal I flipped my hair over my shoulder and the wolves attacked and I pulled out my favorite sword.

The one thing I didn't expect was demons to be there. We would be screwed if I wasn't good friends with Crowley who made the weapons I handed out. I take out my sword and start the attack just as the wolves ripped apart the vampires. In the middle of cutting off a demon's head I heard a gun shot then white hot pain shot through me.

I looked down to find that blood was soaking my shirt and gasped just as my knees buckled. All the fighting stopped as Castiel helped me to the ground and I groaned in pain as my back hit the ground. You would think everything would be in slow motion like one of those bad moves but it wasn't it was painful and fast. Getting shot hurt like a bitch.

"Bella!" I heard someone scream but it sounded so distant. Castiel was trying to heal me when he realized that the bullet was demon made and he couldn't heal me till it was out. I could feel the weighing darkness surround me as I gave up my fight and passed out. My father is gonna be pissed.


End file.
